Ness
Ness is a character from Chapter IV and one of the main characters of Mother Justice. A 13 year old boy who lived on the town of Onett, and the son of an unnamed couple, he is considered holy by its inhabitants. Later on, Ristaccia, as the Voice of God, uses him to incite his baseball bat, forcing him to murder everyone he knew. Afterwards, he leaves his town and sails across the Swan Ocean to the mainland to create a cult based around himself. Appearance Ness has black hair and wears a red-blue hat. He wears a striped clothing that is identical to Lucas and Claus', with different colors; Blue and yellow. He is often pictured holding his baseball bat, which is the first weapon he acquired in his game, EarthBound.'' He has purple/blue eyes, that turned red when the Ristaccia from the Apocalypse possessed him. Story '''Spoiler warning!' This article contains plot details. Ness' mother was a virgin, made pregnant by the Lourdes spring water. Ness went on to lead a happy life. Thanks to him having PSI powers, everyone called her "The PSI Powerhouse". They loved him and respected him very much. His heart was always full of gratitude. He thanked the God of Lourdes for giving them a happy life and was known to prayer to Lourdes everyday. But a day came when Ness started having strange nightmares. Around this time, the bright and happy life of the town seemed disturbed ; everyone around him looked extremely nervous. Ness did not understand the situation any further, before he saw an old woman squatted beside a lane, crying. He soon walked up to her and asked what happened.The old woman's sound was so weak that Ness couldn't hear it clearly. But he heard something about the Spring of Lourdes and, after comforting the stranger, went there to learn more. A black sword was revealed as the spring had died out entirely, and unknown to Ness, it contained a piece of Ristaccia. When he saw that the Spring was dry, he was extremely shocked, but before long, the strange dream went through his mind again, as if it had told the future ; a voice spoke to him and told him that the Onett Residents had sinned, by exploiting and profaning the holy spring - and thus, that their punishment was death. He took his baseball bat in his hand and was about to kill someone nearby under the voice's impulse ; but he remembered all the times in his life with everyone. Suddenly, however, Ristaccia's influence took hold and his eyes turned from purple/blue to red. He raised his baseball bat and was about to kill his love interest, Paula. When A'milia later went on to form her party against Ristaccia, A'milia broke the curse from Ness, and Ness joins the party to stop his love interest and Ana being controlled. Trivia * Ness and Ninten possess numerous similarities : notably similar appearances, PSI Powers, and remarkable intelligence prior to it. However, Shigesato has confirmed that they are different people to the very end. * Ness' voice actor, Mamiko Noto also voiced Lilina "Lilith" Hinazuki in beatmania IIDX Drama CD. ** However, this is the only time Ness is voiced by Mamiko, as he is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto outside Mother Justice. Category:Characters Category:Males